The Guardian of Equestria
by theImaginatorAK47
Summary: As old and new evils rise to gain power and destroy the kingdom of Canterlot and all of Equestria, a guardian returns to defend its homeland. And to the Mane Six's surprise... It's a rather large one!
1. Chapter 1-- An Odd Family Reunion

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_This takes place a short while after the episode of Tirek's return._**

**_All respected rights go to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, etc._**

**_The lands and territories are depicted from maps found on Google Images: Map of Equestria and Beyond; is one such source._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Home…_**

**_ How I long to see it again._**

**_ I have not been to Equestria for some time now, in fact longer than I can keep count. And yet, after all this time on my quest… _**

**_ I return._**

**_ From my quest beyond and within The Echo, I travel swiftly through Vaporia and over the Antlertic Ocean, heading east to the land where I was born and raised._**

**_ Yet I do not return of my own will—the way I wish to return home. No, something… beckons me… as if my home was crying for me to return home…_**

**_ Though it is not as if my home cries for me to return, as if my home were missing me instead of me missing home…_**

**_ It is a cry for help._**

**_ Equestria begs for me to return, crying for help in a dire time of need…_**

**_ I am not quite sure why…_**

**_ Though I intend to find out._**

*xXx*

The Mild West, a wide stretch of plains reaching from the edge of the kingdom of Equestria almost to the Broken Leylands, and the dwelling of the town Appleloosa. Land of the Buffalo.

A few years ago, there had been a dispute between the buffalo and the Appleloosans about land rights, of how the orchard was trespassing on the buffalos' traditional running grounds, but it had been resolved peacefully… in the end, anyways.

Now the tree named Bloomberg, a migrant from Ponyville's Sweet Apple Acres, stood proudly at the top of a hill, overlooking the orchard and the running path that lay throughout.

One Appleloosan, a pony by the name of Braeburn, stood at the trunk of the tree that was donated by his cousin. His golden blond hair glistened beneath his cowboy hat as he looked up with soft green eyes. This year's crop had been plentiful, and the townsfolk had made more than enough pies to satisfy their needs, as well as the buffalo. Braeburn looked back to the cart full of the freshly-baked goods. _The buffalo sure are gonna like this batch, _he thought to himself. _At least, I hope they do with the cinnamon sugar we added. _

He was about to find out, for he suddenly heard a low rumbling noise in the distance. He drew the cart closer to the road, placing a pie in his hoof. As he looked down the road, he saw…

That there was no cloud of dust.

"Well, that's odd. Dust clouds usually follow giant herds of… buffalo…" his voice trailed off. The rumbling, it turned out, was not from a herd of buffalo. It seemed to be coming from behind him… and quite a ways away. Braeburn turned to locate the source of the noise…

And his jaw and the pie dropped simultaneously.

There, in the sky, soaring just past the mountains…

Was a dragon!

The gigantic wings were an unmistakable telltale sign of the ferocious species. The tail and clawed limbs were also a big 'WARNING!' sign. Braeburn dropped the pie and bolted behind the tall apple tree as the whooshing of the beast's wings got louder and closer. Judging by the sound, Braeburn could tell the one thing he had feared…

It was coming straight towards him.

He pressed himself closer to the tree, his heart racing. The whooshing was very loud now, and by the way the trees were shaking, Braeburn deduced the dragon must be _really _close. He crammed his eyes shut, bracing himself to hear a mighty roar, see bright flames one second, and feel the searing pain of the creature's fiery breath the next.

It never came.

Instead, the farmer heard the beating of gigantic wings begin to slow and quiet down. There was a small moment of silence, and then the wings beat sharply and rapidly once again. Braeburn opened his eyes to see the dragon flying away, past the other side of the orchard. With a perplexed look, the pony peeked around the tree. What he saw, he could not believe.

The top half of the stack of pies was gone! In its place, next to the wheel of the cart, was a bag about the size of Braeburn himself! It had been partially opened, spilling out its contents:

Gold coins!

Braeburn's jaw smacked the ground, his eyes almost bulging out of his skull with disbelief. After standing there dumbfounded for awhile, he looked back to where the dragon disappeared.

"Well now, how do I explain _this_ to the town?"he asked aloud.

*xXx*

The guard stood at his post at attention, his sharp eyes scanning the kingdom of Canterlot flawlessly. He had been protecting the princesses for quite some time now, and was nearing retirement. 4 days, as a matter of fact! He looked forward to seeing his grandchildren more often. How they must've grown since he saw them last, he thought to himself. But just because he was getting older didn't mean that his eyesight was beginning to falter. He had kept the watch post for several decades, and he made sure that the next stallion to succeed him was not lacking of the talent.

As he looked across the kingdom grounds once more, something caught his eye. It wasn't in the bustle of the commuters…

It was in the sky.

The guard squinted, trying to identify what it was. He nearly had a heart attack when he did.

_"Dragon!" _he bellowed, pointing a hoof in the direction of the oncoming beast. The townspeople looked in the direction of the guard's gaze and scrambled for shelter. The other guards of the castle rushed to arms, preparing for the worst. The dragon suddenly descended, heading straight for the entrance of the castle itself. The guards positioned themselves in a circle formation, their weapons aimed directly at the beast.

They were expecting to be viciously attacked with a monstrous ball of fire.

It never came.

Instead the dragon landed softly- incredibly softly- in the middle of the circle of guards. They all stood in awe as they looked at the winged creature.

It was a rich, almost metallic, blue color, with a light blue belly, throat, and jaw. It stood on two massive, raptor-like legs, with three front claws and two back claws on each foot. Sharp claws protruded from each knee, as well as the elbows. The knuckles of both claws had spikes protruding from them. Its back was lined with a single row of sharp spines that ran the entire length of its tail. At the tip of its tail were four long, razor-sharp, blade-like spikes, positioned like a large mace. Its massive wings were jointed similarly to its legs. It had one large and one small spike on each shoulder, and two small ones on each pectoral.

But its head was equally captivating, if not even more so.

A single horn protruded from the dragon's nose. A smaller one stuck out of its chin, forming a sort of goatee. Two separate spikes were located below and to the side of each nostril, forming the shape of a moustache. Three large horns protruded from the back of its skull, one in the middle and two on either side. Its eyes…

Were unlike any other dragon.

They were a rich cerulean blue, and had not a look of hunger nor rage, but…

… worry?

No, it wasn't just worry. It was also concern. Kindness also shone through, as well as an emotion no pony ever thought they'd see in a dragon's eyes.

Fear.

The dragon suddenly spoke, snapping the guards from their awe-induced trance.

"I wish to speak to Princess Celestia. It is extremely urgent that I see her, for I bring grave news," he said in a deep yet soft voice. For a long moment, no pony moved. Then, as if bringing himself out of a dozing sleep, one guard dashed inside the castle, bursting through the doors. As he waited for the Princess to arrive, the dragon looked down at the slack-jawed guards. He gave them a small smile.

"Hiya," he said. No one moved. It didn't even look like they were breathing. "Betcha this doesn't happen too often," the dragon chuckled. No response. "Okay, this is awkward," he muttered. The doors burst open again, and the guard rushed out to retake his position.

"Her Highness," one of the guards announced, "Princess Celestia!" All of the guards came immediately to attention, but were suddenly caught off-guard by another bizarre sight.

The dragon was bowing! Not only that, but… kneeling as well! It rested one hand on its knee and the other on the ground. Its head was in a deep bow, and its wings were outstretched. Respect for the Princess of Equestria was something dragons were not notorious for.

"Your Majesty," the dragon said humbly. It patiently waited for permission to rise.

"Can it be?" the dragon heard. Slowly, he looked up to see Princess Celestia trotting towards him, the guards parting to allow her through. She was looking up at him with wide eyes, tears starting to form. After looking her over a moment, the dragon smiled widely. This confused the guards beyond belief.

"My, how you've grown! It seems only yesterday you had such a cute, pink mane, and now look at you! All grown up with a more colorful one…" the dragon glanced at the princess's flank, causing several guards to stand tensely. "And you even got your Cutie Mark!" he said happily. "I have been away far too long, Tia… I've missed you so much."

All the guards were now looking at the princess with a bewildered look. How did he know her? And how had he known her at such a young age? She hadn't noticed them, for she was slowly walking towards the tall blue dragon with teary eyes. One of the guards asked another, "Is this some kind of mind trick the dragon is playing?" Another whispered, "It's a trap! It's got to be!" Yet no one moved as the dragon lowered his giant hand, allowing Celestia to climb aboard. When he brought her to eye level, she tenderly reached out and touched the dragon's nose with her hoof. A small sob escaped her lips, but she bit her lip to hold the tears back.

"It's good to see you again, Celestia," the dragon said quietly, holding back his own tears.

Tears?

This dragon kept getting more and more strange.

Celestia suddenly burst out in tears of joy, embracing the dragon's nose. She snuggled her head next to his horn, and he nuzzled her back. After a long moment, the princess looked the dragon in the eyes.

"It warms my heart to see you again as well, Blaze," she said.

This was just too weird for the guards. The soon-to-be retiree spoke up for the whole group.

"Eh, pardon me, Princess Celestia, but… who is this, exactly?" he asked politely. The princess looked down to the guards.

"Forgive me… Royals Guards of Canterlot, I would like to introduce you to Blaze, Ancient Guardian of Equestria, and," she paused, looking back to smile at the dragon once again, "an old childhood friend of mine."

The titanic reptile smiled and gave a small nod. "It is a pleasure to meet the Royal Guard of Canterlot," he said. His smile suddenly faded. "Unfortunately, I do not come only to be reunited with old friends," he said gravely. Celestia looked at him with concern.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"While within The Echo on my quest, Equestria seemed to be calling me. It was as if it was calling me for help, like it sensed a great danger within its lands," the dragon explained.

"It may have been the return of Tirek that summoned you-" Celestia suggested. At the mention of the demon's name, Blaze's pupils suddenly contracted into slits. He turned around sharply, his broad wings creating a large gust of wind, and his teeth and claws bared.

"That cretin has returned? Where is he?" the dragon growled menacingly.

"Settle, Blaze, he has been vanquished back to Tartarus!" Celestia shouted before he started to go ballistic. Slowly, he calmed himself back down, and lowered the princess back to the earth.

"My apologies… how was he vanquished?" the dragon inquired.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends defeated him against all odds, stripping him of the powers he stole from all of Equestria," Celestia said proudly.

"That would explain that huge crater I saw… I had heard about a new princess being found. How is she adjusting to her new life?"

"She's been making progress. She is a little slow at it, but that is no surprise."

"That is good; it is better for her to take it slow than to rush into it," Blaze pointed out. He then shook his head. "That may have been one reason behind my summoning, but I believe there is another. There is something else, something… bigger… than Tirek's return," the dragon said.

"That is good; it is better for her to take it slow than to rush into it," Blaze pointed out. He then shook his head. "That may have been one reason behind my summoning, but I believe there is another. There is something else, something… treacherous and deceiving, coming towards these lands."

"Like what, may I ask?" one of the guards inquired.

"I recall you had a rather nasty run-in with the Changeling Queen herself awhile back?" Blaze said to Celestia. Her eyes widened.

"No… you don't mean…?" she asked, her voice a harsh whisper.

Blaze's eyes looked pained, yet there was a subtle hint of anger in them. "Unfortunately, yes, Your Highness," he said in a low voice. He then addressed the entire courtyard.

"The Changelings… have returned," he said grimly. The guards began to murmur amongst themselves, but quieted themselves when the dragon raised a hand.

"Please, we do not have much time. As I made my way over the Drackenridge Mountains, I stopped to take a short rest. As I stood at the top of the mountains, I noticed a small group of creatures. I was about to move closer to get a better look, but I suddenly heard a shrill voice that sent shivers down my spine; Chrysalis, the Changeling Queen, was addressing her subjects. I managed to overhear her plan of attack on Equestria. They have divided into three groups; one is coming here to Canterlot, to try and overthrow the kingdom; the other to Ponyville, to decimate the new princess and her allies; the other to the Crystal Empire, to feed on the rulers' love once more. The queen herself travels to the Crystal Empire. I will go there to intercept her." Before Celestia could protest, he raised his massive hand again. "I know I have merely just returned, and you wish to catch up after so long, as do I, but there are more pressing matters at stake. I leave you and Luna to protect our home. I assume Princess Twilight will be able to handle the siege in Ponyville. In the meantime," the dragon said as he spread his massive wings, "I will protect the Crystal Empire alongside Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor." He looked to Celestia with his large, now soft eyes.

"Don't worry, Tia. You, your sister and I will catch up eventually," he said with a smile on his face. Then, bending his knees, he leapt into the sky, rising with great speed as he made his way towards the Crystal Empire. Celestia watched him until he disappeared, and then smiled to herself.

"I'm counting on you, Blaze," she said. "We're catching up after this for certain." One of the guards trotted to her side. "Make sure every single guard is on full alert. Surround the entire kingdom; do not let a single one of them slip past," she commanded.

"Yes, Your Highness," the guard said, and galloped away. The rest of the guards followed suit, all except one; the retiree.

"It would do me great honor if you could do this one last valiant act before your departure," she told him.

"I already made up my mind to stay and serve until the end, but there's one certain matter that is on my mind," he said.

"Speak of it," Celestia said.

"Don't you think we should've told him something before he left?" he inquired. "Something extremely important pertaining to Princess Cadance and her husband?"

Celestia looked at him for a moment in confusion. Then, sudden realization struck her.

"Oops," she said. "I guess he's in for a rather large surprise!"

"Compared to him, I'd say rather tiny," the guard said. Given the look the princess shot at him, he knew it was time to get to work. "Your Majesty," he said quickly before bolting to his post.


	2. Chapter 2-- The Changelings Attack!

At the new castle in Ponyville, three fillies stood on a balcony overlooking the town. Behind them, a much older mare and a young, strapping stallion stood soaking in the view as well. All eyes were wide with awe at the magnificence and splendor of the town below. They could even see Sweet Apple Acres from where they stood.

"This… is… _awesome!"_ the orange filly exclaimed.

"That's about the third time you've said that since we got up here, Scootaloo," the white filly stated.

"Well, she's right! You can't get this kinda spectacular sight-seeing opportunity from our ol' farm, can ya, Big Mac?" the elder mare asked the stallion.

"Nnn-ope!" he replied.

"As much as I'm enjoyin' the view, I still wish we coulda gone with Applejack and the others to the Crystal Empire. Every time they go somewhere, it feels like it takes 'em forever to get back," the yellow filly with a pink bow in her mane said, feeling a little glum.

"Aw, cheer up, Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo said excitedly, nudging her friend. "Maybe when they get back, they might help us set up an area for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to meet!" Apple Bloom's eyes instantly lit up.

"That's a great idea!" she said, her voice much more cheerful. "Whadda you think, Sweetie Bell?" she asked the white filly.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Sweetie Bell said in a sing-song sort of tone.

"Then that settles it!" Apple Bloom said. "When they all get back, we're gonna ask them- what in the world of Equestria is that?"

"That's not what we're asking!" Sweetie Bell squeaked in protest, but Apple Bloom's expression caught her attention. She followed her gaze past the edge of town. There, in the distance, there was a large cloud of dust led by a black mass of… something.

"I can't tell what it is at all," Scootaloo said. Apple Bloom looked around the balcony and found what she was searching for; a telescope. With her big brother lifting her up, she peered through it and focused on the dust cloud. What it was created by made her heart race.

_"__CHANGELINGS!" _she shouted.

"What?" the two fillies asked, panic consuming their minds. Just then, a Changeling soldier flew in front of the telescope, causing Apple Bloom to fall off of her brother's back. The soldier landed in front of them, hissing and snarling. Just as it pounced, Big Macintosh lashed out with his rear legs, bucking the Changeling over the balcony.

"We're lucky… that feller was just a scout," Granny Smith said as she ushered the fillies inside. "There'll be more comin', and I get the feelin' they're comin' here to the castle!"

"What makes you say that, Granny Smith?" Apple Bloom asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"They think that Princess Twilight and the others are still here," Granny said. "They're comin' for a whopper of a payback!"

"But since they're not here, can't we just tell them that and make them leave?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"And send them to the Crystal Empire after our sisters? Are you crazy?!" Scootaloo squawked.

"Oh, yeah… forgot about that," Sweetie Bell said sheepishly.

"Now I _really _wish Applejack was here," Apple Bloom whimpered. Big Mac held her close to him.

"Eeyup," he said quietly.

* * *

"You need to get to Ponyville, ASAP!" Blaze thundered frantically. "It's a matter of life and death!"

The mare with the orange-and-yellow mane didn't move. She had never seen a dragon before, but she had heard of their menacing power. This one, however… mesmerized her and her allies. Why was a dragon concerned about the wellbeing of a town such as Ponyville?

The dragon rolled his eyes and groaned. "I don't have time for this… look, Ponyville is in need of your protection, _now! _I'm not going to stand here, wasting precious flying time, telling you of how important this is!"

"Just why are you asking us to do this? Princess Twilight and her comrades can handle whatever danger there is," Spitfire said flatly. The dragon bent down over the mare, making her shrink back just a little.

"I've heard of your team's incompetence, Miss Spitfire. I know how quickly you put aside others' wellbeing for the sake of a mission… or, in some instances, a _sporting event!" _he thundered. Or was it the cloud they were standing on that thundered? Perhaps both… "However, now is not the time to continue demonstrating that ignorance! Now is the time for you and your Wonder Bolts to fly down to Ponyville as soon as physically possible!"

"Why, may I ask?" Spitfire said, her voice rising slightly. The dragon moved closer, his eyes locking with hers.

"Because, little miss Spitfire," he growled in a low voice, "the Changelings… have returned."

Spitfire stood with eyes wide for a moment before bellowing at the top of her lungs, _"Wonder Bolts, move out! Changelings are attacking Ponyville! I repeat: Changelings are attacking Ponyville!" _She then dashed between Blaze's legs, a small streak of flames trailing her. The dragon straightened up, and several ponies in blue-and-yellow zigzag attire embarked at top speed towards Ponyville. He nodded in satisfaction, then spread his enormous wings and took off towards his own destination, the clouds beneath him rippling from his takeoff.

"I'm going to have to talk to those ponies and straighten them out one of these days," he muttered to himself. "Their tunnel-vision priorities are a hazard to their kind." He sped on, hoping he hadn't wasted too much time.

* * *

The Crystal Empire.

A remarkable city indeed, where its pony citizens twinkled and shimmered in the sunlight. The city itself shone with a radiant glow, especially the castle itself. Today, however, the castle was even more radiant than usual. Not only were the Wielders of the Elements of Harmony in the Empire, but also was Spike, the empire's renowned hero.

Even Princess Cadence had high respects for the young dragon.

He sat in one of the special guest rooms, crunching on some jewels and gems that he'd been served. Normally, he would have devoured the whole thing in seconds. Today however, he was rather anxious. As young as he was, he still knew a small bit about what was going on that day. It was a happy day, no doubt, but out of respect, and hoping not to be a nuisance, he decided to sit this one out. As he crunched on another ruby, he continued to feel slightly worried, hoping nothing would go wrong…

Suddenly he felt an odd sensation in the back of his mind. He sat straight up, dropping the ruby beside him on the sofa. He ran over to the double-doors at the other end of the room, opening them wide to step onto the balcony. A few seconds later, one of the citizens noticed and pointed up to him, starting a commotion down below from the others. Spike absentmindedly waved to them, searching the skies. Something was coming. He couldn't tell what it was exactly, but he knew for sure that there was something approaching the kingdom. He couldn't be quite sure, but it seemed if the sensation he felt…

Was a warning.

A sixth sense, perhaps, but no, that wasn't quite it. Sixth senses are caused by one's own abilities. This one seemed to be coming from another sentience.

As he squinted his eyes, he scanned the horizon. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. Something… black. And large. And… well, no, it wasn't one single form, it was hundreds of… something. Spike ran back into the room, looking frantically for the telescope he packed in case his best friend Twilight needed it. He set it up with deft speed, and, placing a stool, hopped up to peer through the lens. His jaw dropped at the sight.

There, speeding towards the Crystal Empire, was a massive army of Changelings, with Chrysalis herself out in front. Spike wasted no time. He leapt off the stool, ran to the edge of the balcony, and yelled at the top of his lungs,

_"CHANGELINGS!"_

The crystal ponies stopped and looked at him in confusion for a moment before turning to look where he was pointing. Within seconds, they were scrambling for the cover of their homes. Spike let out a small sigh of relief, knowing he had aided in the protection of his admirers. He then hopped back onto the stool and peered through the telescope again.

"This can't be good," he said to himself. Then, something caught his eye. Something passed over the Changeling army, casting a shadow… a rather _large _shadow, in fact, over them. He saw some of them glance up and do a double-take. It seemed that whatever was over them…

Had frightened them.

Spike angled the telescope upwards, but a cloud blocked his view of whatever it was. All of a sudden he saw a flash coming from the Changeling horde. Fearing one of them had launched an attack, he quickly angled the telescope back down. What he saw instead made his jaw drop.

An explosion launched several of the Changelings into the air, their limbs flailing. Chrysalis turned around, a look of surprise and confusion on her face. Almost a second later, there was a flash of gold and silver, followed by another explosion. As Spike watched in bewilderment, the sound of the first explosion reached the empire, vibrating the floor beneath him. It sounded like thunder, but much more sharp and refined. A few short moments later, a guard burst into the room.

"Great Spike, what is happening? I heard a noise and got here as soon as I could… and did I hear correctly that you yelled 'Changelings!' to the citizens?" he asked.

"See for yourself," Spike said, somewhat distantly. He dismounted the stool so that the guard could peer through. Just as Spike's had, the guard's jaw dropped.

"What is going on out there?" he asked, bewildered.

"I have no idea, but I'm kinda liking where it's going," Spike admitted. He suddenly recognized the guard. "Hey, aren't you Flash Sentry?" The guard turned to look at the young dragon with eyes wide.

"You know me?" he asked.

"Well… in a way…" Spike said, remembering his journey to another world with Twilight. "Princess Cadence told us about you a while back." The guard raised an eyebrow.

"Why would she do that, I wonder?"

"Well, Twilight kinda has a…" Spike hesitated, wondering if he should mention it at a time like this, but decided it was now or never, with the impeding danger. "She kinda has a crush on you," he said sheepishly. The guard looked stunned.

"Princess Twilight… has a crush on _me_?" he asked. They stood in silence a moment, until the sound of another explosion shook the guard from his trance. They were getting closer. "I have to warn them!" he said, and bolted across the room. Before he left, he turned to Spike. "Not a word?" he asked.

"Not one word of that to her," Spike said sternly.

"You got it!" Flash nodded, and galloped down the hall.

Spike turned back to the battle. As he noticed how the army had gained ground, something else caught his attention. The cloud had moved, revealing the source of the attacks.

"I don't believe it," he said.

* * *

Princess Twilight Sparkle paced back and forth in the waiting room. She was very happy for her sister-in-law and her brother, but she had become very worried. Knowing how much of a target they were, being royalty and all, she couldn't help but to be concerned for their safety. The last thing she needed was for some guard to pop in and tell them they were under attack. Her friends were doing the best they could to calm her nerves, but no matter how reassuring they seemed, they could not get her to stop pacing.

"It's alright, Twilight dear, nothing will go wrong," Rarity said.

"You just gotta think positive, like me!" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped up and down in one place.

"Pinkie's right; we just need to be calm, think positive thoughts, and hope for the best," Fluttershy reassured in her usual quiet voice.

"It'll be alright, sugar cube," Applejack said, putting a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "I'm sure they'll both get through this just fine."

"Besides," Rainbow Dash said, landing in front of their friend, "what could possibly go wrong at this point in time?"

All of a sudden the doors to the waiting room burst open.

_"Oh, no," _Twilight thought to herself. _"No, please not now…" _Her ears perked up as she saw Flash Sentry gallop into the room. She could feel herself blushing slightly.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, Your Highness," he said as he quickly bowed. "I regret to inform you that we are under attack!"

_"Fantastic," _the princess thought to herself. "The_ last thing I needed to hear." _

"We're being attacked… by the Changelings," Flash added.

All eyes turned towards him, wide with fear. Before anyone could say anything, Pinkie looked to her left at her blue, rainbow-colored maned friend.

"Does that answer your question, Rainbow?"

* * *

Chrysalis stood with her head craned back, her subjects, cowering behind her. Never before had they been attacked by a dragon, especially not this way. And they were still trying to figure out what one was doing this far up north in frozen territory.

"This is where you turn around and high-tail it out of here, Changeling scum," the dragon growled, his voice rolling like thunder. "As you've seen, I won't pull my attacks with you." He raised a hand, and a ball of gold-and-silver flame ignited in his palm.

"I don't know who you are, or how you managed to learn about our attack, but will not stop us so easily," the Changeling queen said. "We will be victorious this day!"

"And just what has you so determined to win?" Blaze asked, the fireball still burning. "Your attempt to feed off of these rulers' love failed last time. Have you not learned your lesson?"

"Ah, but that was when their love was for each other; this time, their love reaches towards another!" the Changeling leader grinned. Blaze raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not entirely sure I follow you…" he said.

Chrysalis chuckled. "You mean you don't know? Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor…

Are with child!" she cackled.

Blaze's flame sputtered out. His eyes grew wide, and his jaw slacked down.

"Well, that's… that's… fantastic, really, uh…" he stammered.

"Especially for us!" Chrysalis exclaimed as she bolted for the dragon's legs. Blaze snapped out of his daze and slammed his fist into the ground. Chrysalis dodged it, flying right between the behemoth's legs. He leapt back, landing in front of the advancing queen. He spun sharply, his tail smacking her back into her army, the force and momentum knocking most of them down. Blaze inhaled deeply and breathed gold-and-silver flames around the horde, encircling them. He then turned and ran to the Crystal Empire, praying he wasn't too late.

* * *

"Where are the Wielders of the Elements?" the Changeling soldier snarled.

"How should I know? We just got here!" Spitfire growled as she kicked him away.

The Wonder Bolts arrived very quickly, mere moments after the attack began. Most of them had gathered around the five civilians already there, strengthening the defense.

"How did you guys know to come here?" Scootaloo shouted over the noise.

"Kid… you wouldn't believe me if I told you," the stallion said as he hurled a Changeling away from them.

"Well, thankfully you guys came either way; I don't think we would've lasted much longer without you!" Sweetie Bell shouted. She ducked as a Changeling sailed over her head, his helmet rolling to a stop in front of her.

"Despite the fact that we're here, some reinforcements wouldn't hurt!" Spitfire shouted as she was pinned to the ground.

"Or a miracle!" Apple Bloom shouted. All of a sudden, the Changelings simultaneously stopped. Their faces seemed distant, as if they suddenly became interested in another matter. Then, without warning, they took to the sky, flying at top speed back the way they came.

"What was that?" Apple Bloom asked as they watched the army retreat.

"That, little one, would be that miracle you were talkin' about," Granny Smith said, a Changeling helmet on her head.

"Where'd you get that?" Spitfire asked as she limped over.

"Never mind that; where are they going?" Scootaloo asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, the same inexplicable phenomenon was occurring. All the Changelings suddenly froze, and then flew off into the sky.

"What was that all about?" the retiree asked.

"That, my friend, would be a miracle," Celestia said. She suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see another horde, most likely the one from Ponyville, following the other.

"Where could they possibly be going?" the guard asked. Celestia's eyes grew wide in terror.

"Oh, no!" she nearly shouted as she took flight, following the hordes.

"Your Majesty, wait!" the guard shouted. He started to pursue her, but knew it would be useless, as old as he was. He turned back to the younger ones.

"Those of you who can still fly, follow Princess Celestia! Those who can't, report for medical treatment!" he bellowed. Several guards launched into the sky, pursuing their princess wherever she was going.

"Good luck," the retiree said.


	3. Chapter 3-- The Child is Lost

"How exactly do you know it's the Changelings?" Rainbow Dash asked the guard.

"The Great Spike spotted them coming from afar," Flash replied. "He warned the citizens just in time, too, getting them all to safety."

"Saving the Empire once again," Twilight said. "Quite the brave little dragon, isn't he?"

"Without a doubt," Applejack agreed. "So how close are the Changelings now?" she asked their escort.

"Hard to tell," Flash said over his shoulder. "I don't know if they got past what was attacking them or not."

"Do you mean to tell us that something _else _is attacking the Changelings?" Rarity asked, sharing the group's surprise.

"Looked like it, yes," Flash said. "Something _big!"_

"What or who is the massive being that would attack the Changelings? And how did they gain knowledge of the attack in the first place?" Twilight asked.

"I think I know the answer to the first question!" a voice hollered from behind the group. They stopped to turn around and see a small purple-and-green figure sprinting towards them.

"Spike!" they all shouted in unison as he hopped onto his best friend's back. They dashed off once again, heading right for the door.

"You know what's attacking the Changelings?" Twilight asked him.

"Saw it with my own eyes, Twi. Had a hard time believing them, too…" he replied.

"Why's that?" Pinkie Pie asked as he she bounced alongside them.

"I get the feeling you're about to find out," he replied.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Spike, tell us what it is!" Rarity said as they burst through the doors. They came screeching to a halt, Spike sliding off of Twilight's back.

"Would you believe… that?" he said, pointing beyond the arches.

The ponies could not believe their eyes. There, standing in front of them, and looking straight at them, was a giant, ferocious, blue…

_"__DRAGON!" _Fluttershy exclaimed as her eyes went wide with fear. She ran and hid behind Applejack, who took a defensive stance.

"What's a dragon doing in the Crystal Empire?" Rarity managed to ask.

"Hoping to save it," replied the dragon. "And before any more questions are asked, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Blaze, the Guardian of Equestria, appointed to my duties by the Royal Sisters' parents themselves long ago. I learned of the Changelings' plans as I was returning home, heeding Equestria's cry for help, and I have come to defend the Crystal Empire's rulers from Queen Chrysalis herself." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I have also recently learned that they are with child, meaning that their protection is all the more urgent to attend."

The ponies stood in awe for a long time, not saying a word, their mouths agape. Even Fluttershy peered over Applejack to gaze upon the massive dragon. Spike took a few steps forward.

"So you're the one who gave me that weird feeling in the back of my head?" he shouted up to the larger dragon.

"No need to holler, I can hear you just fine," Blaze replied gently. "But yes, I was the one who warned you of the Changelings. I had sent out a small telepathic warning to any fellow friendly dragons to get all Equestrians out of danger, and evidently you were the closest one!"

"What do you mean by 'fellow friendly dragons'?" Applejack asked. Blaze looked at her, his big blue eyes seeming to see right into her soul.

"Ah, Applejack. The representative of the Element of Honesty. You are truly magnificent, you really are. All of you are, really, in your own special ways, but especially you, my dear Applejack," he said. Seeing the ponies' confused faces, he chuckled. "Right, sorry, 'fellow friendly dragons'. Well, really, do I need an explanation? I mean, you've met my kind before, right?" he said.

"Well, yes, but very few that we know of are similar to Spike," Twilight said. She looked down to Spike and smiled, and then looked back up to Blaze. "Or you, for that matter."

Blaze smiled widely. All of a sudden there was a flash of green, and something struck him in the back, exploding on contact. Blaze groaned in pain, falling to his knees. Spike ran back to Twilight, and Flash Sentry stood in front of the group, his wings spread out. Blaze put out his enormous claws to catch himself, preventing him from flattening the smaller beings.

"Kinda forgot about them," Blaze muttered. He looked back to see that the Changelings had recovered, and were charging once more towards the palace. He looked down to the guard. "Flash Sentry, can I trust you to protect these ponies with your life?"

"Yes, sir!" the guard said, coming to attention.

"Then I need you to get them all back inside the castle. Get them to safety, and do not let them come back out here, do you understand?" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good," Blaze said, and looked to Twilight. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, please, do not try and assist me. They are much more powerful than before. You need to get your friends inside. Find your brother and your sister-in-law, and stay with them no matter what. Do _not _let them out of your sight, understand?" The purple alicorn looked at him with slight irritation. "Please, Your Highness, it is for you and your friends' safety!" he pleaded. Twilight studied the dragon in front of her for a brief moment before dashing inside with her friends.

As the doors closed behind them, Blaze stood and turned, just in time to block another attack. He snarled deeply, his sharp teeth bared. He spread his wings wide and beat them hard. The force of the wind plowed through the Changeling horde, scattering them in the air. They caught themselves in midair and took flight, aiming right for Blaze, who grinned.

"You think the sky is your advantage, eh?" he called to them. "You forget-" he bellowed as he beat his wings fiercely, throwing them all out of sight. "I'm a dragon. I was born to rule the skies." A bolt of green struck him in the chest. He looked down to the Changelings on the ground as he brushed the smoke away. "Is that it?" he asked, slightly disappointed. "How cute," he growled as he crouched down to all fours, took a deep breath, and unleashed a massive stream of gold-and-silver fire upon the charging force. Immediately they scattered, all of them avoiding the blast, some just barely.

"Where are you, Chrysalis?" Blaze called in sing-song. "Letting your subjects take the fall so you can sneak around again, or just buying yourself some time?" All was too quiet for a moment, before a sinister voice called back,

"Just buying some time, dragon… sweet, valuable time."

Blaze followed the source of her voice, deducing that she had taken cover at the edge of the empire.

"Time for what?" he asked in reply, taking a defensive stance with one hand in front of him and his other in a fist by his side.

"This," came the reply, and Chrysalis shot straight up. Blaze hurled a fireball at her, but she flew to the side and dodged it. She suddenly stopped her ascent, hovering right in front of a cloud. "Thank you for the cloud cover idea," she shouted to him. "It really inspired me for this!" She spread her front hooves outward, and on cue, the cloud behind her burst into a green light, changing from a fluffy white to a sharp and jagged black color.

The rest of the Changelings had arrived.

"Well, now that's cheating," Blaze muttered to himself.

* * *

"I suppose this is the kind of excitement you look forward to these days, Cadence?" Twilight joked as she ran alongside her sister-in-law, who was laying on the gurney, cradling her firstborn child.

"Well, to be honest, I was looking forward to getting the excitement from this little one. This is actually a bit too much excitement in one day," Princess Cadence replied.

"Figures that we can't even enjoy our child's birth normally without being attacked… and by the _Changelings!" _Shining Armor retorted as he ran on the opposite side of the gurney. "Haven't they learned?" He looked over to his newest family member, beaming. "She sure is beautiful, though… just like her mother," he said softly, looking at Cadence, who beamed back.

"With all due respect, I _really _don't think this is the time to get all sappy," Rainbow said as she flew above them. They both looked up and glared at her. "Your Majesties," she added sheepishly.

"Better to do it now than never," Applejack admitted. "We may not have that much time to waste."

"Good point," Twilight said. "I wonder how Blaze is holding up."

Just then, as they passed through the foyer, the massive guardian came crashing through the front wall, crystal shards and pillars shattering all around him. He slid to a halt a few yards in front of the group, lying on his side. He looked up to see several horrified faces staring at him. There was also a sound, a small but shrill sound he never wanted to hear:

The sound of an infant crying.

He looked with pained eyes toward Cadence and Shining Armor, who were looking from their child to Blaze and back. The dragon gave a small gesture.

"Your Majesties," he said. He looked towards the crying infant. "May I ask her name?"

"This is Skyla," Cadence said softly, trying to calm the baby down.

"Skyla…" Blaze said in a quiet voice. He slowly extended his arm, reaching towards the small family. Cadence hugged her child closer, and Shining Armor leapt over the gurney, his horn glowing brightly. "It's alright," Blaze said in his steady, quiet voice. "I promise I will not harm her," he said as he slowly pointed his finger towards them. A small trail of gold-and-silver dust floated through the air. It separated into three small wisps, encompassing the royal family. It then circled around Skyla's head, the sparkling form seeming to dance. Skyla suddenly ceased to cry, and instead cooed and giggled at the twinkling dust.

"Just an old family trick I used to do for Celestia and Luna when they were young," Blaze said softly, smiling as he got to his feet. "I'm glad to see it still works."

"How touching. I think I may vomit," Chrysalis said. Everyone looked towards the door to see the Changeling Queen standing in the doorway, her army standing behind her, as well as in the large hole in the wall. Blaze turned to face them, his tail blocking the family from harm.

"I will not allow you to get to this family without a fight, Chryssie," Blazed growled lowly, trying not to disturb the child again. "And believe me, there's plenty more fight left in me to go around."

"I wouldn't be so sure, old dragon," Chrysalis taunted back. "You look rather winded to me."

"Oh, I wasn't referring to just myself, Changeling," Blaze smirked. "When I say run, run, and don't stop until you are safe," he whispered over his shoulder.

"What about you?" Cadence asked.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright," the dragon whispered.

"You're lying, aren't you?" Twilight asked knowingly.

"Of course I am," the dragon replied nonchalantly. Before anyone else could speak, he bellowed, _"Now, Celestia!" _

Several Changelings were thrown aside by the princess's power as she tackled the queen to the crystal floor. Her guards were close behind her, attacking the Changelings with everything they had.

"Run!" Blaze shouted as he took a small step back, urging them on.

"But-"Shining Armor protested.

_"__RUN!" _the dragon bellowed as he lobbed several fireballs at the advancing horde. The nurse, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie hurried the mother and child out of sight while Twilight and Shining Armor put up a force field to protect the group as they scurried down the hall.

As he pelted several Changelings out of the hole he made, Blaze could hear the infant cry again. For a moment, it was the only sound he could hear. It was the only one that mattered. The next sound that reached his ears was the sound of a deep rumbling from his own throat as he faced the Changelings once again. He unleashed a mighty roar, throwing them all off their feet and back outside. With haste, he then turned to the shattered crystals. He raised a hand, and the crystals floated back to their places in the wall, resealing themselves into place. Blaze smirked. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from Celestia and Chrysalis's fight. He turned just in time to see the princess being kicked towards him. He caught her in his right wing, gently setting her on the ground.

"You alright, Tia?" he checked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Celestia replied. "But Chrysalis is getting away!" Blaze turned to see the queen scurry down the hall after the others. Celestia rolled off his wing as he roared deeply and bolted after her.

"Do you think he needs assistance?" one of the guards asked the princess.

"He's a dragon. I think he'll manage," Celestia said.

* * *

"Here she comes!" Twilight hollered as she spotted a lean black figure buzz towards them. Chrysalis hissed in pleasure, satisfied that she was getting closer to her prey. Shining Armor dropped his force field and fired, hitting Chrysalis square in the chest. The queen breathed in deeply, appearing to absorb the attack.

"Such love you have for your family, Prince Shining Armor… a familiar love that I have longed to taste again," she hissed.

"That's nice to know," Rainbow Dash said in disgust. Twilight blasted the queen, pushing her back a little farther.

"Ooh, that's a different flavor… is that hate I detect? Or rage fueled by love for your brother and sister-in-law?" Chrysalis taunted.

"You won't live long enough to know the answer, Changeling!" a deep voiced bellowed from behind her. She whirled around to see the massive blue dragon charging towards her, his body leaned forward and his claws enwreathed in flames. Chrysalis smirked as she charged right towards him in return, her horn glowing eerily green. As Blaze hurled his fist towards her, she slid underneath him, missing the flames by a hair as his fist slammed into the ground, shaking the castle around them. Chrysalis arched backwards and fired, her enhanced powers slamming into the dragon's midsection and throwing him into the air. Twilight and Shining Armor threw the force field up again, but Blaze twisted in midair, preparing himself to land in front of and not on the party. Just as he touched the ground, Chrysalis fired again, this time hitting him square in the face. The force of the blast threw him over the force field, and he slammed to the floor, tumbling down the hall. He came to a stop on his stomach, his head on the floor with his arms sprawled in front.

"No!" Cadence cried, hugging her child closely. Twilight turned back to see Chrysalis flying towards them at full speed, her horn glowing.

"Brace for impact!" she cried, taking a defensive stance in front of the family. Chrysalis burst through the force field, shattering it to pieces and throwing Twilight and her brother into their friends. Rainbow Dash bolted towards the queen, but was thrown back, rolling into the dragon's arm, where she slumped to the floor. Blaze slowly raised his head to see the blue Pegasus lying unconscious before him, and then looked with blurred vision to the rest of the party. All he could make out were the colors of the ponies lying on the floor, all but two…

"No…" Blaze groaned.

"You'll never take my child away from me, Chrysalis!" Cadence said as she hugged her daughter and took a step back from the advancing queen. "Not while I still stand!"

"Then by all means," Chrysalis sneered as her horn shone brightly, _"fall!" _She unleashed a green bolt of energy, and Cadence turned away. The bolt struck her in the back, and she screamed out in pain. The infant began to cry harshly, and Blaze's eyes focused on the horror he did not wish to see. Cadence fell, her daughter rolling away from her, the cloth unfolding. Skyla lay on her little stomach, tears in her eyes as she wailed in terror.

"No…!" Blaze groaned again as he pushed himself up with one arm.

Chrysalis laughed sinisterly as she picked the child up in her front hooves.

"The most powerful form of love that we can devour," she hissed. "The love made to create an infant." She looked down to Cadence and sneered. "I thank you for such a precious gift, Princess Cadence. I will cherish it as long as I will live."

"Which… won't be… for much… longer," Blaze groaned. Chrysalis looked over to the dragon, grinning at how he was trying to stand back up.

"I don't see how you're going to be able to stop me, as weak as you are," she taunted. "You can't even endure a small taste of my real power."

"Hey… made it this far, didn't I?" the dragon chuckled.

"And look how terribly you managed to protect these ponies after all that," Chrysalis mocked. "What a shame." She blew a massive hole in the palace wall, the light from outside pouring in. "It was nice to meet you, Blaze the Dragon," she said loudly. "I had quite a bit of fun. Not as much as the last time I was in Equestria, but still entertaining." She flew out of the hall, and Blaze heard one last word before she and the infant flew off towards the Changeling homeland; one word that made his heart ache:

"Mama!"

Skyla had said her first word… and the circumstances under which she said it made Blaze's heart sink…

It also enraged him. How _dare_ she kidnap a royal child? And at such an early time in her life?

And how could he not stop her? Perhaps he _was _getting old… but he wasn't done living yet. No, he wasn't that old. He was much older than the two royal sisters, and yet had at least twice as much energy and power.

Chrysalis was merely quicker, more prepared. She caught him off guard…

The reasons would have to wait. Blaze looked down to Rainbow Dash, who began to stir. He gently picked her up, bringing her to his eye level. "Rainbow Dash, are you alright?" She moaned, holding her head. She opened her eyes, and sat straight up. "Easy," Blaze said softly. "You're safe."

"What happened? Where's Chrysalis?" she asked frantically, looking about. Blaze closed his eyes and slowly lowered her back to the ground, where the others began to stir as well. Shining Armor and Twilight bolted up, looking around frantically. They looked up at Blaze.

"Where…?" Shining Armor started to ask.

"Skyla… has been taken, Your Majesty. Chrysalis escaped with your daughter…" he said as he looked at them with painful and sorrowed eyes, tears starting to form. "I am so, so sorry…" He lowered his head. "I did everything I could… and I failed you. I do not deserve to keep the title of Guardian if I cannot keep a royal child from falling into danger's arms… I will understand if you wish to banish me from your sight."

Shining Armor sat on his haunches. The only thing he had heard was the first sentence. Their first child… not even an hour old, and already they had been separated. How could this be happening?

Cadence coughed and began to stir. Twilight and the others rushed to her side, giving her room to breathe.

"Princess?" Rarity said. "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

"I- *cough!*- think so," Cadence said hoarsely (excuse the pun). She put her feet underneath her, and shakily stood up. "Skyla?" she asked as she looked around frantically. Twilight put a hoof on her shoulder and shook her head slowly. Cadence fell back to her knees, sobbing violently. She opened her eyes and saw the cloth that her daughter was wrapped in. She picked it up and buried her face in it, leaning against her husband who hugged her tightly. Together they sat crying, the hearts of the entire party hitting rock bottom. Applejack took off her hat and put it to her chest. Rainbow sat next to Pinkie Pie, who was also sobbing, and put her hoof around her shoulders. Blaze lowered his head again, and turned to stare out of the giant hole. He rested an arm on the edge of it, angling his hand to block the sun. Princess Celestia came running down the hallway, and then stopped a short distance away from the family. She looked to her old friend, who shook his head slowly.

"I am so sorry, Cadence," she said softly. "We did everything we could. Chrysalis was… oh, I don't think that's going to help any," she said as she walked over and sat next to them.

"It'll be okay," Fluttershy said, surprisingly happily. "Because Blaze is going to get Skyla back!" She looked up to the blue dragon. "Aren't you?"

All eyes looked to the yellow Pegasus. Blaze looked down to see that she was standing right next to him. He blinked a few times before kneeling before her.

"You seem very calm about this whole thing, my dear. How are you not weeping about this loss?" he asked in amazement.

"Because I know you're going to save that little baby Skyla if it's the last thing you do," she said matter-of-factly. Blaze blinked again. "I saw your eyes when you got her to stop crying, and I saw how much it hurt you to see her being taken. You cared for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna for a long time, I imagine, and I can see you have a soft spot for them… the same kind of soft spot you had for them all those years ago, the same kind you have for little Skyla, who is out there needing your help. I know that if it were Celestia or Luna, you'd be out there looking for them right now, wouldn't you?"

Blaze looked up, staring into space. Everybody was looking at Fluttershy with open mouths. Celestia was especially surprised.

"How would you know that?" she asked.

"Because I know kindness when I see it," Fluttershy said, "even behind the looks of a vicious warrior. And I especially know that _this _warrior has more kindness than any other dragon, apart from Spike, that I have ever seen." She looked back up to the dragon. "Right?"

He looked down and smiled. "The Element of Kindness could not have been trusted to a better pony, dear Fluttershy," he said. "But there's one fault in your truth."

"Oh?" Fluttershy asked as she raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Blaze stood up and looked off into the distance.

"She doesn't need my help," he said.

_"__WHAT?!" _Pinkie Pie blurted. Blaze turned around, a bold smile on his face.

"She doesn't need my help… alone," he added. He looked to the royal family.

"She needs _our _help," he said as he grinned. "And of course we're going to help her! What, you think just because she's been kidnapped I'm going to leave it at-"

He stopped suddenly, his face suddenly looking worried. Celestia looked around to try and see what he was looking for.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Where's the nurse?" Blaze asked, a look of worry on his face.


End file.
